wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Red Car (video)
Big Red Car is a 1995 Wiggles video. This is the first appearance of the Big Red Car and Wags the dog. Jeff drove the Big Red Car first and then later Greg drove it with a real car, this one that they had was out of cardboard and even the wiggles friends made room in their, later on they had seats that have there colours on to know where they should sit. Air Date *February 20th 1995 (Australia) Songs The Wiggles arrive at home. Jeff, although driving, has fallen asleep. Wake up, Jeff! Greg starts to ask him again, but Jeff's fallen asleep again (he's wearing a more complete sleepsuit this time). Wake up, Jeff! So they say that Jeff needs to do a warm up and the Can you point your fingers and do the twist. *'Song:' "Can you point your fingers and do the twist" Murray walks in carrying a plate of bones for Wags the Dog. Anthony thinks about eating for a second but Murrray reminds him it's for Wags. Anthony then imitates a dog. *'Song:' "Wags the Dog" Dr Murray says, "NO MORE JOEYS JUMPING ON THE BED!" *'Song:' "Five little joeys" Anthony keeps saying "di dicki do dum". *'Song:' "Di Dicki Do Dum" The Wiggles dress up as cows and Jeff talks about cows. *'Song:' "I'm a cow" When the Wiggles start to flap like a bird, they start to fly up into the sky. *'Song:' "Do the flap" Murray, Anthony and two kids are on the couch looking at all of the pictures that Murray is showing that what he has done on his holiday, then Anthony is talking about what they did on their holiday. *'Song:' "On your holiday" The Wiggles are wearing hats in different places such as the sun, fishing, horse riding and playing the bagpipes. *'Song:' "Hat on my head" *'Gregs magic trick' - Bag Of Magic Hanky's Trick and Vase Of Magic Flowers Trick The Wiggles sing a song about a brown girl in the ring. *'Song:' "Brown girl in the ring" Murray is making a game two kids have to guess what these things are like smell and feel. *'Song:' "Georgia's song" Jeff is playing dress up with other kids. They are dressing up as pirates. Jeff tells that he has a friend who is a pirate who is Captain Feathersword. So Jeff tells everyone if they would like to have a ride on Captain Featherswords friendly pirateship. *'Song:' "The friendly priate ship is rocking on the sea" Now that they're on dry land, Captain Feathersword suggests to The Wiggles and the other pirates thay they do a pirate dance together. *'Song:' "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" Greg meets Henry the Octopus and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Dorothy is having a dance party, and everyone's invited! *'Song:' "Dorothy's dance party" The Wiggles say goodbye and they run to the Big Red Car for a drive. *'Song:' "Big red car" Close with a goodbye dance with henry's dance for background music CD Songs *Henry's Dance (In the Yummy Yummy video) *The Four Presents *Teddy Bear Hug (In the Yummy Yummy video) *Here We Go Dorothy *Pufferbellies (In the new Yummy Yummy video) *Joannie Works With One Hammer (In the Yummy Yummy video) *My New Shoes *I am a Dancer (In the Yummy Yummy video) *Sanctissima Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video